


The Tree

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn visits the tree on Poe's Homeworld</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

He stood with his hands in his pockets, staring up into the thick and glittering branches of the tree. A slight wind blew through, rustling the branches. What looked like golden dust seemed to sprinkle down from its leaves, vanishing just before they touched the ground.

"My mother planted it," Poe explained, stepping up to stand beside Finn. He smiled as he looked from Finn to the tree. "Luke gave her a piece of the tree after they rescued it from the Emperor."

"It feels...so warm," Finn murmured. "It feels so alive."

"Yeah?"

Finn nodded his head. He reached out slowly, pressing the palm of his hand against the bark. "It's warm," he noted.

Poe watched him, tilting his head to the side as he considered this. "You feel like this around the tree?" he asked.

"Yeah. It feels really nice," Finn said. He looked back at Poe and smiled. "What do you think it means?"

"We'll have to ask Rey and Luke about it when they come back," Poe said. What he did not say was that it meant Finn was sensitive in the Force. The tree was waking it up inside of the former Stormtrooper, letting his full potential bloom out of him like a flower.

Finn leaned back against Poe, smiling at the tree. "Can we eat under here?"

"I don't see why not."

He smiled, turning his head to kiss Poe on the cheek.


End file.
